Written In The Stars
by Forbidden Romance
Summary: A piece of paper can be the worse thing in the world for Luke and Noah but it could also be the best...


His kiss was sudden--hot, wet and full of desperation. Hands everywhere, tugging on Noah's shirt, belt, pants. Trying to get everything off as fast as possible.

"I can't believe it's -- you're all mine again," he mumbled between kisses and shirt removals.

"I never stopped being yours, Luke. You'll away have me, whether you like it or not."

"Really? Cause I was kind of hoping this would be a one time thing," Luke said, biting his lip to keep the laugher from spilling out.

"Ha ha, very funny, Snyder."

Luke's hands were warm on his stomach, tracing a finger across the top of his jeans. "Oooh, 'Snyder', you muse be really mad…I think that's kind of hot."

"Oh, really? In that case…" Noah seized Luke by the arms, pushing him against the locked from door, leaving wet kisses along Luke's neck, undoing the bottoms of his shirt, so he could touch more skin.

He parted the fabric, pressing his body close, skin to skin, appreciating Luke's sharp intake. "Still any doubt about being yours?"

Luke was shivering with pent up desire. "Maybe a little. Why don't you prove it some more?"

Noah gripped Luke's hands, lacing his fingers with Luke's longer ones, raising them above Luke's head, so he couldn't move if Noah didn't want him to. He leaned down, tracing the shell of his ear, whispering. "Gladly."

Luke's day old stubble rubbed against his face as they kissed, stinging his lips, but it only made him want more--of anything--of Luke.

Luke broke away, breathing heavily. "This is the part where someone interrupts us."

"The door is locked, our phones are off, your parents are away and Ameera is on a date with Casey, I think we'll be okay."

"Some how fate always has a way of keeping us apart."

"Not anymore. I'm never spending a day without you again and I don't care how sappy that makes me."

Luke grinned. "Must be all the old movies."

"I think it's just what you do to me."

"I'd like to do something else to you."

"Luke Snyder, are you coming on to me?" He asked, pinning Luke's hands with one hand instead so he could play with the hair starting to fall into his eyes.

"And if I was, what would you do?"

"Try to resist your charms?"

"And fail miserably of course," Luke teased.

"You are pretty irresistible."

"That's good to know. Either way I was planning to drag you to my cave and have my wicked way with you."

Noah's eyes shined with laughter. "You'd take advantage of a poor innocent soul like myself?"

"You want me as much as I want you," Luke said, lowering his voice to a tone that never failed to pool want in Noah's stomach. He rolled his hips, showing Noah just how much he wanted him, feeling Noah's answering need.

"W--Whatever S--Snyder," he stuttered.

"Just give up the ruse, Noah. You want me."

Noah's answer was a hard, knee buckling kiss and Luke really thought if Noah hadn't been pinning him to the door he would have fallen and for a brief moment he fell like he had when he was learning to walk again.

"I believe I was the one trying to prove I was yours."

Luke wished Noah's kisses could replace air because he never wanted to stop and he thought maybe it was worth suffocating if he could keep kissing him. "I'm still not sure I believe you."

Luke felt cold when Noah's weight wasn't pressed against him but when he saw where Noah was headed his body filled with indescribable warmth again.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Luke dashed across the room, pushing Noah into it and closing the door. "I love you."

Noah's smile was bright enough to light all of Oakdale and Luke was amazing that that's all it took to make Noah happy.

"I love you too. But let me show you how much."

--

The signed divorce papers lay on the floor, somewhere by the coat rack, where they'd been thrown in Luke's…excitement.

A sticky note was pressed to the upright corner with a note Luke didn't read before he'd launched himself at Noah.

_Luke,_

_Thank you for all that you did for me. I know it was hard and I know you hated it but I'm forever grateful and I hope that we can be friends. Without you two I would have never found Casey and even though it was under stranger circumstances that I met him I'm very glad. So for that, I thank you again. _

_Happy Birthday._

_Ameera Hughes _


End file.
